The present invention relates to an electronic watch comprising an oscillator used as a time base, a frequency divider, display means of the time information and two contacts, which are manually operated to correct the time information.
In spite of their great precision, electronic watches must be reset from time to time. Even though this operation does not give rise to many problems to the user of a watch provided with an analog or mechanical display the hands of which can be moved by means of a mechanism similar to the control devices of mechanical watches, it becomes rather difficult in the case of watches provided with digital displays. As a matter of fact, in such watches, the control stem is generally replaced, for reason of simplification of the construction of the watch, by push buttons. Consequently, the user must, for correcting time indications given by such a watch, operate several push buttons in a determined order for, first, making a selection of the counter to be corrected, and then, effecting the correction itself. This last operation, depending on its importance, can take a rather long time.
This slowness is tolerable only as long as the display of the hour is to be corrected, which correction must be made only at long or infrequent intervals of time. However, in the case of a watch provided with an alarm circuit, these manipulations have to be made each time one desires to adjust the time at which the alarm has to be released or sounded and, consequently, they need to be made at short intervals of time. The user of such a watch risks discouragement and giving up using the alarm circuit of his watch.
The object of the present invention is to simplify and to accelerate the operations of modification of the information contained in at least one of the counters of an electronic watch provided with at least two push buttons.